The war for the chalice
by spiderslayer42
Summary: The holy grail war has begun. Seven servants have answered the call. Shirou must fight with all his strength if his to be a true hero and save everyone. Yet that becomes difficult when the servants around him are not to one's Shirou remembers from history. Oneshot.


**Story Begin**

Run.

Run!

 **RUN!**

That's all that was on the mind of this young man, who dashed through the empty hallways of his school. A school that was empty, with the only light being provided by the moon. His heart raced with fear and adrenaline. His legs gave off an odd green glow that allowed his body to run at speeds no normal man should. His breaths were short and fast, his mind thinking of ways that could help him escape the situation that his was in.

He knew that time was not on his side, that he needed to think of a plan and quick, lest he be caught by his pursuer. He could hear her steps, getting closer by the second. Her voice getting louder by the second. Most men by now would call quits and beg for their life, hoping that pity would reach her heart and spare them of a cruel fate.

But **Shirou Emiya** was not like most men.

He pushed his body to his limits as he dashed with inhuman speed. He had no intention of out running his pursuer for he knew that it was a hopeless act. No, Shirou was making his way towards the only place that could give him chance of surviving this unexplainable encounter.

The archery club.

Were bows and arrows could be found and used for practice. The young boy has much experience with said tools. Using them to hit perfect marks in the past. He reached his destination. He slammed the door open and ran inside. He needed not to look for the tools, being a former member of the club Shirou knew where they were placed after practice was done. Grabbing the nearest bow and arrow he aimed straight at the door and waited for his assailant to come bursting through.

Silence.

He waited and waited for the woman to come bursting in without a second thought. Yet it did not happen. The red headed boy became confused. He was certain that the women was behind him. She should have already have reached the door, so why has she not entered?

He heard Footsteps behind him.

"I must admit, that was quite clever."

Shirou wasted no time and immediately rolled to his left. In doing so he nearly avoided her fist that flew past his face. He turned around and immediately took aim and fired his arrow which gave off the same green glow that his legs were producing moments ago. The boys aim was indeed good, it fired straight for the woman's torso and would have hit her had it not been blocked by her small gold shield.

Wasting no time Shirou Immediately fired another arrow, then another and another and another. Alas not a single arrow hit its mark as the each one was blocked or deflected by his opponent. Having just one arrow left the boy switched his plan and instead charged at the woman with the intent of using the arrow as a makeshift knife.

Unfortunately the woman was one step ahead. As soon as the boy got within arm's reach she blocked the arrow with her arms and gave a strong knee to his chest. The boy was sent flying and slammed into the wall. He fell to the floor with the air in his lungs escaping him. Shirou tried to regain her bearings before it was too late.

"Keeping me on a wild goose chase only to stage a trap. Then follow it up by firing multiple arrows at me to keep me at bay. You have good aim, each of those shots would have wounded me had I not deflected them." said his attacker.

He got up off the floor and raised his fists in guard. His actions made the woman slightly surprised, for she had not expected him to be this tough.

It was now that Shirou got a good look at his attacker.

Her hair was that of a bright shade of red that was done in a ponytail. Her eyes were emerald with a dark eyeshadow around it. Her outfit was a mixture of gold and bronze armor that wrapped around her upper body but left the shoulders and arms exposed. Around her neck was a gold choker with a small green jewel in the center and a matching gold headpiece. Her lower body consisted of a red skirt and gold armor wrapped around her legs.

Had this been another day Shirou would have stopped and taken a moment to admire her beauty, but at this moment all he can think of was how to survive.

"Enough, you have been beaten. Continuing further would only result in you experiencing more pain." Spoke the purser whose name he did not know.

"So what? You expect me to just lie down and die? Cause there's no way in hell that's happening!" Retorted Shirou.

Shirou charged at his assailant with the intent of delivering a barrage of jabs and strikes towards her face. His fists gave an aura of green allowing his attacks to move faster and harder.

He threw a jab for her left cheek.

She ducked.

A right Haymaker to her jaw.

She blocked.

A swift uppercut for her chin.

She moved her head back.

A kick to her chest.

She countered and returned one in response.

He grunted in pain and fell to the floor. As he struggled to get up he heard an extra set of footsteps approaching the dojo. He shifted his gaze towards the red-headed warrior only to see that she two took notice of the noise. Soon enough the sound of footsteps reached the door. It was opened and in came a young woman with short, magenta hair. Her outfit consist of a black business suit with a red-violet tied and white button shirt along with two gold earrings.

"Is everything okay, Master?"

"Sort of." said the businesswoman. "That Tohsaka Girl is on her way here. Did you find the boy?"

The warrior said nothing, she only pointed to the floor and there lied the red-headed boy who was giving the most hate fueled stare at the young business woman.

"What do you plan to do with this boy, Master?"

"Erase his memories. It's the only way to guarantee his survival."

The woman referred to as master walked towards Emiya who tried to run but was unable to due to the damage done to his body. The woman lightly cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I apologize for the rough treatment but we had to stop you somehow. Now just hold still, this will all be over soon-"

"Master! There approaching!" cried the redhead to her master.

The sound of a door being broken open rang through the ears of Shirou. The woman holding his head soon turned around and looking past her Shirou could see two more female figures.

One was a beautiful girl that was the age of sixteen. She has long, wavy black hair that was stylized into pigtails. Her eyes are blue and her outfit consisted of the typical school uniform along with a long red overcoat. Shirou knew this woman. Her name is **Rin Tohsaka** and while Shirou would never admit it out loud he does have a crush on the girl.

The woman next to her was someone he did not know. She could be described as the picture of snow. Her eyes were that of an icy blue with a scar on her left eye. Both her hair, which was done in an off center ponytail, and her outfit were pure white. Her skin was of a pale complexion and her outfit consisted of dress/skirt along with a jacket that covered her upper body with the inside of it being red.

What caught Shirou's attention the most about this woman was the rapier in her hands. In Between the blade and the handle lied what could only be described as revolving chamber. However instead of bullets there were colored powders inside.

"How dare you?" Shouted the white haired woman. "To leave out battle just to chase some school student. You offend me **Lancer** and I will not stand for that."

"I followed my Master's order's **Caster**. Something you seem to have trouble doing."

The two woman dressed in odd clothing gave each other harsh stares.

"Let go of him, **Bazett**!" Shouted Tohsaka.

"He can't escape with what he's just seen. Even you can't argue against that Tohsaka!"

The situation was escalating and poor Shirou was even more confused as to what was going on. So many questions rose into his mind. Why is Tohsaka here? Who is the business woman? Why are they trying to kill him? Who are those two odd looking woman?

Shirou knew he could not afford the luxury of receiving answers. Using the mana that flowed through his circuits Shirou use the energy to fill his body and heal his small wounds. While the magenta haired woman argued with Tohsaka, Shirou gave a hard kick to her stomach releasing her hold on him and putting some distance between them.

His action surprised all the females in the room who were certain he was down for the count.

"Impossible!" Shouted the red hair woman. "Those wounds were not fatal but you should not be in any condition to move!"

"Thanks dad." said Shirou quietly.

Taking advantage of the confusion he sprinted past everyone and ran through the door.

"Reinforcement? He's a mage!?" said Tohsaka.

"If he's a mage then that must mean…Lancer, forget Caster! We need to stop that boy!" shouted Bazett.

Lancer complied with her master. Using incredible speed she grabbed Bazett and jumped towards the roof of the dojo. After which she burst into a full on sprint with Bazett in tow.

"Damn it!" cried the pigtail mage. "They're going to kill him. We need to stop them."

"And just how do you intend to do that? I am of the Caster class while she is of the Lancer. Me catching up to her is next to impossible."

"Damn it Caster can we just go? I think I have a good idea of where he lives."

x

"Made it…somehow."

The man speaking was none other than Shirou who made it to his home in one piece. Though it was obvious by his short breaths and trembling legs show that he was far from okay. Having used a great deal of energy to get from school to home along with healing, and combating against the red haired woman left the boy fatigued.

Yet all that was not plaguing the boy's mind. Instead it were the words used to address the strange woman who he met moments ago.

"Lancer, Caster…Impossible. Dad destroyed it."

The boy was so preoccupied in his own little world that he failed to notice the footsteps approaching his home.

"Talking to yourself kid?"

Shirou whipped his head to the source of the voice. Standing at the entrance of the home was the same two woman who had just tried to kill him moments ago.

"How on earth did you find me?" asked Shirou

"We followed you. Your fast kid but no way you're faster than Lancer here." Replied the Business women.

"So what now? You've come to erase my memories?"

"At first yes but not anymore. With you being a mage there and the seventh servant still not being summoned there's a high chance that you might be its master."

"But I don't have a servant! I don't have command seals!"

He spoke the truth yet the woman named Bazett did not change her facial expression.

"Not yet. Sorry kid, it's the way it's got that be." She cracked her knuckles and began walking towards Shirou.

"Master, wait!"

Bazett stopped and turned to face her servant.

"Can we….can we let him summon his servant? Please, I don't feel comfortable with this. He's just a boy and-"

"No. Better to do it know than risk losing you."

"I swear that I will win!" cried the red-headed warrior. There was much distress on the woman's face. "This does not seem right, please?"

Bazett paused, she was giving thought to her servant's request. Then much to the servant's dismay she raised her right hand.

" **By order of the command seal, you are not to interfere with this battle."**

A humming noise followed by a red flash of light shined in the area. The servant named Lancer became stiff, her face making an expression of sadness and frustration.

"I'm sorry Lancer but this is the way the war works."

Bazett shifted her attention to Shirou who stood there watching the events unfold before him. She said nothing to him, but merely raised her fists. The red-headed mage did the same and for a moment neither moved. The only thing that could be heard was the wind rustling the leaves.

Then, the fighting commenced.

She reeled her fist back and thrusted it towards Shirou who barley dodged the powerful fist. The speed and power in which it moved told Shirou that was not simple reinforcement. No, it goes way beyond that.

She thrusted her palm straight into his chest launching him off the ground. He did his best to ignore that pain and got back up to face this powerful woman. He threw a fury of punches but much like before they were all countered and met with swift attacks.

Shirou felt things were going from bad to worse. His skills in hand to hand combat were not much in compared to his sword and archery. He knew that if he were to stand a chance he would need a weapon.

He charged at Bazett only to be met with a strong fist that sent him off the ground. Only this time he pushed himself back the moment her fist connected with him giving a higher launch. It made for a more painful landing but it landed Shirou closer to his own _workshop_.

" _I'll find a weapon in there. One that will give me a fighting chance."_ He thought.

He dashed to the door with Bazett following him. He slammed the door open and immediately grabbed a lead pipe that was on the desk. Reinforcing it upon touch he swiped at the young woman who dodged it.

Refusing to give up on the assault Shirou began striking at her with every chance he had. Bazett made her best to dodge and did so without much difficulty.

Refusing to stick to defense the magenta haired woman struck the pipe with her own fist with enough force to break the pipe into two. Not wasting a moment's time she pushed past the pipe and landed a blow right onto Shirou's face. The blow caused him to collapse onto the floor, his strength and energy wavering. His mind began to panic, beginning to wonder if this is truly the end for him.

"No…I can't die here. Not now. Not when I have yet to reach my goal."

Besides them a strange drawing on the floor began glow lightly.

"Sorry kid." Said Bazett.

She walked towards the boy with her hands ready to kill.

"Not for some no good reason."

The glow became brighter.

" **Not by some person who kills people like it's nothing!"**

The light engulfed the workshop. A dark, red light that was accompanied by the scent of roses. Both Shirou and Bazett covered their eyes as smoke and dust began to scatter. Once it had settled down they both saw a figure standing before them.

It was a female that much was obvious but her head was covered with a red hood. Her outfit was heavily composed of the color scheme black and red. She wore a black blouse with red trimmings, along with boots and leggings that were also composed of black. Her red hood that covered her face was connected to the large red cape hanging on her back. Despite all this her most prominent feature would be the large scythe she wields in her small hands.

For the Bazett this could only mean one thing.

The final servant had arrived.

"LAN-"

She cried out to her servant but was unable to finish. As the hooded figure appeared before her with incredible speed and gave a harsh blow with the blunt end of her scythe. The Business dress woman was sent flying into the arms of her servant who caught her, preventing her from suffering a deadly crash.

In the midst of all this Shirou stood there in awe over what he is seeing. He was rendered speechless over the actions of this woman.

"It's okay."

Her voice brought him back to his senses. She turned to him and Shirou could finally get a good look at the girl's face.

She was young. She couldn't be no more than his age. Her eyes were silver and her hair was shoulder length and was black with an odd red tint to it.

"Don't worry, I won't let these people hurt you. Just stay right here and let me take care of them."

Her words brought little amount of comfort.

The red-headed woman left the workshop and went to confront the two enemies who waited outside.

x

"Master are you okay?" asked the red-headed Spartan.

"Sort of, I wasn't prepared for *ugh* that." Replied Bazett as she rubbed her muscles slowly to help ease the pain.

"Stay here Master, I'll take of her."

"No!" Her words caused the female servant to halt. She turned to her master in confusion. "We need to leave. That Tohsaka girl is on her way and I don't think we can take on two servants like this!"

"You think she will take his side?"

"Don't know, and I don't want to find out. We leave, now."

The woman did as her master told her and grabbed onto her waist.

Using the incredible speed of the Lancer class she and her master left the area, but not before taking one last look on the servant who merely watched as they departed. As for the magenta haired woman, she focused not on the hooded servant but on the boy standing behind her. The two locked eyes for a brief moment. A stare that indicated that this was not over, not by a long shot.

x

Shirou watched as the mysterious two left his home in a blinding speed. For a moment he wondered how he was able to outrun the redheaded woman for so long back at school. He chalked it up to her not wanting to kill him but rather capture him for her master. He gave a heavy sigh, wondering if he had just complied with the woman he would not have been part of any what was going on at this moment.

Speaking of which.

His gaze shifted from the two now gone intruders to the person who saved his life moments ago. His eyes moving from her to the large scythe she carried. She had yet to notice him, her gaze was still locked into the distance in which the two enemies fled. Shirou wondered what to say to her. So many questions filled his head that he didn't know where to start.

"Are you okay?"

Figures he would go with the one that showed concern for another.

The black-haired girl turned to meet his eyes and flashed a bright smile at him.

"Yup! I'm fine, but what about you? You look pretty beat up right now?" Concern was written on her face as she closed the distance between the two and began inspecting him.

"Wait, hold up!" His sudden outburst caused the small girl to stop and look at him with painful puppy dog eyes. One that made Shirou's legs wobble from how effective the stare was. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you but I have some questions that I need to ask you."

"Okay, ask away Master!"

Her cheerful voice didn't exactly help Shirou's mood.

"You're a servant right?"

The girl nodded.

"That means that you're here for the…" he paused to compose himself. "The holy grail war?" her nod only sank his heart even further. "Damn it."

His mood turned even sourer. The dreaded war that his father had warned him about has returned. It was soon. Too soon and now the young man was involved in something that cost so many innocent lives in the past. His grim expression was showing, as the young girl before him began to worry.

"Is something wrong Master?" she asked with concern. Her choice of words made Shirou shift uncomfortably.

"Hold on can you stop with this whole master thing, it feels weird."

His statement caused the young girl to make a confused expression on her face.

"Then what should I call you?"

"Shirou, Shirou Emiya."

"All right!" Exclaimed the hooded girl. "From now on I'll call you Shirou."

"So what do I call you?" Shirou was well aware that these servants were heroic spirits. Hero's or villains of legends. So that only made him wonder as to what legend was standing before him.

His question made the girl pause, she the place her fist beneath her chin and had the look of a person who was in deep thought.

"Oh well my name is **Ruby** but I'm going to have to ask that you call me **Archer** in public."

Her name brought a bit of pause to Shirou, he was not familiar with any hero or villain that went by the name Ruby.

She extended her hand to Shirou's. The boy made a quick glance to her hand and then her face. Then he extended his own hand towards her and shook.

"It's nice to meet you, Ruby."

"Nice to meet you too, Shirou."

Shirou could not help but feel a bit more at ease with introductions being made. This girl, whoever she was, seemed harmless or at least towards him. Even if he wasn't familiar with her legend that is nothing a quick history lesson can't fix.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice.

"Shirou, I think we have more trouble coming our way." She donned her hood once more and prepared for combat. Shirou wanted to stop her but was unable to as she leaped over his roof and onto the streets outside.

Wasting no time he rushed outside to where the sound of metal meeting one another came from. Upon arriving he saw Archer battling with the white haired woman from before with Tohsaka standing behind her. The attacks the two dished out were fierce, so fierce that Shirou knew that if this continued the girl behind them would get hurt.

" **Archer stop!"** Much to his surprise the same red glow that came from Bazett minutes ago appeared again in front of Shirou's eyes. He saw Archer's body stop immediately, becoming stiff with her face forming that of confusion.

"Shirou, what are you doing?" The young girl asked, wondering why her master would do such a thing.

"I'm sorry but I know that girl and there are just too many things going on right now, please can we stop this for just a moment. She's not an enemy." His reason was not as sound, given by his servants answer.

"This is not the time for something like that!" shouted Ruby.

"Please, if I'm your master then I ask you to stop!"

So preoccupied in their argument that neither two noticed the white haired woman preparing for an attack. She would have followed with it had she not be stopped by her master who placed her hand on her shoulder. Walking forward the pig tailed mage made her presence known to the two bickering pair.

"Excused me but I too would like some answers." Rin's voice spoke out breaking the argument between Archer and Shirou. "Your right Emiya, I think the fighting should stop for now."

x

Shirou was a man of many talents. He had a knack for repairing anything that was broken thanks to his skills in magecraft. He was skilled bowman and proficient in kendo thanks to his older sister. Yet despite all that, if you were to ask what talent he takes most pride in his answer would be cooking. His skills as a chef were not to be laughed at, those who have tried his dishes could not get enough of them. Shirou felt that many tense situations could be solved by just eating a nice meal. As people tend to calm down once they've eaten a nice meal.

Which would explain why he was currently slaving over a hot stove in the middle of the night with three young and beautiful woman sitting in his living room.

"Wow that smells so good." Said Archer who had stars in her eyes as the aroma of the food reached her nose.

"I bit surprised Emiya, I didn't expect you to be skilled in cooking." Said the Tohsaka who had made herself quite comfortable in his home.

"Hmph, we'll see just how good he is once we taste it." Shirou rolled his eyes over the woman named caster, he's only met her for a few minutes and already he could tell that she was a troublesome women.

"It's done!" He placed the food on three plates and went the serve the three women.

After him and Tohsaka saying thanks all four grab their utensils and proceed to eat. As the three women took a bite Emiya made sure to watch their reactions.

"This food…IS DELICIOUS!" exclaimed Archer.

"Indeed it is, I'm impressed Emiya." said Tohsaka

"This…is really good." murmured Caster.

Shirou gave a proud grin. Having these three knocked off their feet with his dish was the best thing to have happen during this crazy day. He resumed eating only to be stopped by both Archer and Caster who have already finished their bowls and were demanding seconds. Those seconds became thirds and by the time Shirou had finished eating the food was all gone thanks to the two women.

"Well now that we've finished eating I think it's time we talked."

Tohsaks's word caught Shirou's attention. He hoped that now he would be able to get some answers.

"Do you know what you just became a part of Emiya?"

The red-headed boy raised his right hand were the red marking appeared an hour ago.

"I'm part of the holy grail war, right?"

"Correct." She said with a nod. "The Holy Grail war is were seven master and seven servants come together to do battle all for prize."

"The prize is the Grail, right? A thing that can grant wishes?" asked Shirou.

"Yup, it's an omnipotent wish granter that can make anything come true no matter how impossible it might be." explained Rin.

"And these things on my hand..."

"Command seals. There powerful magic that allows you control over servant, you just used one so I recommend you refrain from using any more since you only get three."

"And that woman who tried to kill me, who was she?" Shirou referred to the business woman with the red-headed servant.

"That was Bazett, another master and a powerful one at that. Her magic gives her superhuman strength, way beyond that of reinforcement and her combat skills are no joke either." She paused to take a sip of her tea. "Even I have to watch myself around her."

Her words caused Emiya to pale slightly, he began to wonder how he survived an encounter with this woman.

"Though I must say Emiya I'm impressed that you were able to hold out so long against her." Her words of praise did little to lift the boy's mood.

"Damn, what a mess I've gotten myself into." He said in depression. "So that means this white haired girl next to you is your servant?"

"Yup, I'm her master and-"

"I wouldn't exactly call you my master." Said caster who interrupted their conversation along with annoying Tohsaka.

"Then what would you call me then caster?" Said Tohsaka with a sickly sweet voice. It was obvious to Shirou and Archer that this woman was trying her best to masquerade her anger but with little effect.

"…A stepping stone."

Tohsaka got up so fast that Shirou could have sworn she got whiplash.

"Now listen here you, I am you goddam master and you will recognize that!" shouted Tohsaka.

Now it was Caster who stood on her feet with her arms crossed and her lips making an expression of annoyance.

"Oh?! I suppose I'm to accept that my master is some haughty know it all!" Exclaimed Weiss with her hands at her hips.

"Well isn't the pot calling the kettle black!" At least dematerialize instead of following me around, don't you know how much attention you bring!"

"Hey, Hey." Said Shirou but was ignored.

"I keep telling you that I don't know what that is! Stop pulling words out of the empty head of yours!" retorted Caster.

"What was that?!"

Their argument began to get so fierce and freighting that Ruby and Shirou began to huddle against each other out of fear.

x

Walking through the empty streets of their city Shirou and Tohsaka walked side by side in a relax manner with their two servants behind them. After the two had finished arguing Tohsaka recommended that Shirou visit the overseer of the war. He resided in the church up on the hill and would be able to answer any questions he might have. Shirou agreed to go with Archer in tow, Tohsaka volunteered to take him there. Saying something about repaying a debt to him.

It was a silent walk for Caster and Tohsaka who remained mostly silent for the trip. The only ones who were engaged in conversation were Shirou and Ruby who seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

"So you live alone?" she asked the red headed boy

.

"Sort of, a friend of mine who's more of sister to me visit every morning. Though I wonder if it's to see me or just to eat my food. There's also Sakura who helps me make breakfast sometimes and walk with me to school."

Shirou and Ruby missed Tohsaka flinch at the name, Caster caught it but payed it no mind.

"What about your mom and dad?"

"Um…" Shirou rubbed the back of his head nervously, giving signs that he was not comfortable asking that question. Sign's the young girl did not pick up on as she awaited an answer. Thankfully no answer needed to be given as the four had arrived at their destination.

"Were here." Said Tohsaka, her tone lacking any positive sounds.

"This is it? It feels like a cemetery." Said Shirou as he could not help but notice the creepy atmosphere that came with this church. He was not much for religion but even he knew that churches were supposed to be one that gave person comfort. Not make them feel like they were walking into a death trap.

Ruby fared no better, beads of sweat were starting to form as all four of them opened the gate. She turned to Caster to see how the older girl was reacting.

No better it seemed, were as Ruby had the expression of that of anxiety Caster had one that could be called frustration. She didn't like this place either nor did her master Shirou. Ruby felt a small bit of comfort knowing that she wasn't the only one who got an ominous feeling from this place.

x

Shirou began to wonder if this was a good idea. The priest, who he now learned is **Kotomine,** was unnerving to say the least. Everything about him seemed empty. His tone, his words, his eyes, if it was as if this man had no interest in this world. The only time this man ever showed anything resembling emotion was either when he was agitating Rin or discussing about the battles that would take place in over the war.

Still despite the uncomfortable presence he gave the man was still able to give some vital information about this war. Shirou knew much of this already, his only question being what would happen if a man with sinister interest got hold of this all powerful grail.

He did not like the answer.

A situation that was similar to the fire that took place ten years ago, there was no way Shirou could stand aside and let that happen. He refused to. Thankfully Ruby shared similar interests. When voicing his complaints he was happy to see his servant agreeing with him, exclaiming that something needed to be done so that doesn't happen. He was beginning to like this girl, her mind seemed to be on the right track.

In the end the priest merely told them that if they do not wish to see this happen then they themselves must be sure to win the grail war. Shirou agreed though he made it clear that he had no intention of killing any of the other masters. A claim that made Kotomine to give an empty chuckle.

With the matter attended two the four began walking back home through the empty streets.

The silence was uncomfortable, it needed to be broken. It was then that Shirou was able to think of what to say.

"Ah Tohsaka. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Shirou?" asked the girl who stopped and turned to address him.

"Back then at school you saved my life, I didn't get a chance to say it before but thank you." His words were sincere and he flashed a kind smile at her. The girl's response was to stutter and feel her cheek's heat up.

"A-a-a-a don't worry about that. I just didn't want your death on my consciences that's all". Her words did little to convince anyone. She could see from the corner of her eyes that caster had a teasing smile on her face.

"Still you saved my life and you were on your way to do it again. Thank you." Again his words caused the young female mage to stutter and blush.

"Oh now I see why you are so eager to help the boy…"Said voice belong to none other than caster who had taken notice of Tohsaka's flustered face.

"It's not like that! I just…I just owe him that's all and I figured now would be a good time to repay the debt. After all he did waste a command seal for me." She exclaimed

quickly.

Shirou said nothing, only rubbed the back of his sheepishly. The command seal were powerful magic and he felt a bit silly for using one so early. Ruby giving him a pouting glare did not help either with his embarrassment. Still Shirou found this situation amusing. For all that has happened today this has been to most relaxing and fun he's had.

Such a shame that it would not last, due to the young girl with red eyes standing behind them…

 **To be continued….not.**

Is this a new story? Nope. This was something I wrote last year after finishing unlimited blade works on Netflix. I wanted to write a crossover and RWBY came to mind. I wrote the first chapter and started on the second one. After that...well I lost interest.

Originally Ruby was meant to Archer. Jaune was to be saber. Adam would be berserker. Blake would be assassin. Weiss is caster. Yang is rider. Lancer would be Pyrrha.

My idea was to have Shirou and Bazett have the final battle. I had no idea what to do with Sakura or Gilgamesh. Or how Shirou would discover his powers not that the original Archer isn't here…

Anyways, I ran into a bunch of walls and just stopped. But I figured Not to let this chapter go to waste since I spent a lot of time making it. I have no idea what I did with chapter two of this story. It's not in my computer, Not sure if I deleted it or not. If I find then I'll post it.

Anyways, yeah. If you enjoyed it, great! If you expect more...well sorry.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
